


Jade & Emerald

by Enma_Eden



Series: Shades of Emerald [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry Potter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg Harry, Over stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: This is how Ra's al Ghul and Harry Potter met before the events of Black & Emerald.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Harry Potter (Past), Ra's al Ghul/Harry Potter
Series: Shades of Emerald [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020172
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Jade & Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll 🤗🥰. So, I was struck with the plot bunny a day ago and decided to get it out of my system. 
> 
> So, i tired my hand in smut again and god fucking almighty I'm blushing as hell. *peeks through her fingers* Pls, try to enjoy it. I don't know if I did the smut justice.
> 
> Once again, this is beta'd by me, so🤷
> 
> Enjoy folks *runs away flustered*

Coming to a new universe was never one of Harry's plan. Heck, becoming the Master of Death wasn't even on his to do list! But here he was, still looking twenty as addition. He has lived for eons, non aging; happy to at least get a look at the world before it reaches morden times. It gets lonely, only him, and occasionally Mort. But then, Fate decides to stick her dirty fingers into his life; again.

The first time he met Ra's was in 1720. He saved one of the League's target, a man by the name of Brian Egger. He managed to dispatch two of Ra's best students with a single hand, the other behind his back. With a sword in hand, he waved and dodged their attack, chuckling and having the time of his life. After some few minutes of having his fun, he got bored and took them down. Whist they where unconscious, he helped Wayne back to his home and healed him. With a flick of his fingers, he erased his memory of ever meeting Harry or seeing magic in display. Just because his kind were non existent in this universe, doesn't mean he'll out himself. He then implanted into his head that he got attacked by thigs, and he and his family should move to another city entirely. A week or two after that, Ra's al Ghul, along with a handful of his minions, finally managed to corner him.

"So, you're the one who prevented my assassins from killing Mr. Egger." Ra's said, slowly walking up front. Harry arched a brow at him, cocking his hip and placed his hand on it. Even though he's surrounded, he didn't look worried at all. He looked... amused? Ra's blinked once before he narrowed his eyes on the fedora wearing man. "I would've said it's nice to meet you at last, after so many weeks of hunting you down, but the situation is complicated." Ra's said in his cool, velvet voice.

Harry chuckled, removing his fedora, his hair softly spilling on his neck. Ra's feels his breath hitch when he saw those eyes. For some unknown reasons, that fedora not only hid glorious wavy locks of shining neck length raven hair, but it also prevented those beautiful eyes from begin seen. Ra's couldn't help but look at those eyes. They shine with hidden power; looking more beautiful than a precious emerald stone.

"I apologise if I disrupted your business, but it wasn't his time to die." Harry said with a small smile.

"But it was. After all, thousands are dead due to his greed."

Harry's smile froze, his eyes going hard and cold. "What?"

"The man you saved, Mr. Egger, has quite the stain on his robes." Ra's said, his tone still impassive. "Men, women, and mostly children, of the lower classes have died because of his unfathomable greed and lust. We seek to eradicate the stain on civilisation, and currently, he is one of such stains."

Harry looked deep into green eyes, almost replica to his own. With an internal apology, he gently entered Ra's mind and lightly skimmed through the very surface of his Ra's mind. Because he was thinking about him, the memory of Ra's reading Mr. Egger reports freely came through. What he saw disgusted and anger him.

' _I apologise for not_ _coming_ _and informing you soon, Master.'_

The distorted voice of Mort echoed in his head. He felt the entity appear besides him, invisible to the people surrounding him. Although invisible, Death's presence could still be felt. The assassins seemed to either tense in alert or shiver in cold. Ra's only reaction was the narrowing of his eyes.

' _You're late, Mort.'_ Harry internally said coldly. ' _You could_ _have_ _saved me the trouble of rescuing the pig.'_

Mort chuckled, amused. ' _And for that_ _I_ _apologise. Fate was still being a bitch. With how angry she still is at me,_ _I_ _won't be surprised if she decides to_ _once_ _again mess with you. I advise you to take caution, Master. My little sister can be quite unpredictable when angered.'_

Harry sighed out loud, closing his eyes. Ra's and the others looked at him in confusion.

' _At least you_ _informed_ _me on time. Thanks for_ _the_ _heads up.'_ Mort chuckled once again. Harry heaved another sigh before opening his eyes. ' _Will there be any consequences if_ _I_ _were to hand him over to them?'_

' _No.' M_ ort said. ' _At least it will lessen my papers for a day or two.'_

"Alright then." Harry heaved out loud, drawing everyone's attention to him again. "I apologise for interfering with your work, Mr..." Harry trailed off, his brows furrowing a little.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul, head of the League of Shadows." Ra's dipped his head. "Seeing as you're not going to live past this night, I see no problem in introducing ourselves."

Harry snorted internally and Mort echoed the sentiment. Harry arched an amused brow at Ra's, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Harry pressed his fedora on his chest before he dipped his head at Ra's and said, "Hadrian Peverell." He smiled softly at Ra's, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Once again, I do apologise for my interference."

Harry gave his fedora a twirl before placing it on his head, pocketing his right hand after that. "As an apology, let me rectify my ignorance. Mort."

Death vanished and not a second later, they appeared back, still invisible and with a certain someone in tow.

Mr. Egger looked terrified, and Harry honestly couldn't blame him. Anyone would be scared shitless if they're suddenly teleported from their home into the midst of black clothed assassins, who too were no doubt surprised, seeing as they all took a step back in shock when the pig arrived. "Wha- what is going on here?!" The fat man stuttered out.

Harry made a sweeping motion of his hand at Mr. Egger. "As an apology, I humbly give you what is rightfully yours, Mr. Ra's al Ghul."

Mr. Egger's eyes widened in obvious fear at the mention of Ra's name. Said Demon's Head was staring at Harry with intense green eyes a lit with shock, awe and curiosity.

With eyes smiling and a wide grin aimed at Mr. Egger, Harry said, "Do have fun with your new hosts, Mr. Egger. Ta ta." And with a wiggle of his fingers, he disappeared without a sound, leaving behind a soon to be dead aristocrat and an immortal with his confused students. 

* * *

The second time Harry met Ra's al Ghul again was in 1861. Harry, after saving the life of the youngest princess of France, the doctor - for now - was invited to the ball by the king and queen, celebrating the recovery of the daughter. Harry honestly didn't do much; he just poured a little magic in her to stop the bad cells from killing her. Ahh, the joys of inbreeding.

What Harry didn't know is that that little stunt caused a little bit of divergence in Fate's plot. Oops. Well, at least that brighten Mort's tedious day.

For the ball, Harry dressed in a elegant suit fit for an aristocrat. His now back length wavy hair was in a low ponytail, some strands of raven hair fanning his face. He was casually sipping an expensive glass of wine when he sighted Ra's. With a hint of a smirk on his lips, and eyes sparkling with mirth, he calmly made his way over to him.

The man and woman besides him - no doubt his students - went narrowed eyed at him, scrutinizing him. Not long, Ra's attention is drawn to him, and boy was Harry pleased when he Ra's eyes go slightly wide in shock, before he hurriedly gained his composure.

Harry flicked his hand, erecting a privacy and notice me not spell on their vicinity. "Long time no see, Mr. Al Ghul." Ra's students went tensed at his blatant use of his real name. Ra's' eyes roamed round the room, and when no one looked their way, he cocked a brow at Harry in question. With a chuckle, Harry replied, "Silencing spell. We can talk all we want. No one will hear nor notice us."

With a mirthless smile, Ra's said with a cool voice, "For the moment, it's Henri Ducard, Mr. Peverell."

"Potter." Harry said. "It's Harold Potter now actually."

The two stood in momentary silence for a second or two, before Ra's broke it. "If I may, Mr. Potter, how is it that you're still alive; and looking the same as that day we met?"

Harry casually sipped his wine, softly wetting his lips with his tongue. Mort, who's invisible and beside Harry, chuckled deeply when they caught Ra's eyes following the tongue. His green eyes lingered on Harry's cherry lips before resting on Harry's irresistible luminescent emerald eyes.

With a breathy chuckle, Harry replied, "You're not the only with ways of gaining immortality Mr. Ra's. Not everyone is lucky to have a green fountain of youth to bath in every once in a while."

Ra's stiffened and his eyes became sharp. His stare promised death, and Harry chuckled again. Mort told him everything about Ra's and his League of Assassins. Everything.

"Don't worry, Mr. Al Ghul. Your secret is safe with me." He winked at the white streaked man. Harry couldn't help but take in the man. Once again, he slowly dragged his tongue over his lips, looking straight into Ra's eyes.

' _I'm_ _sorry to_ _interrupt_ _your eye fucking, Master,'_ Mort softly said in his head, and he could basically hear the entity's amusement. ' _But the king is calling for you.'_

Harry heaved a sigh before drinking his remaining wine. His snapped his fingers, bringing down the spells. He dropped his empty glass on the tray of a moving waiter, giving the young man a soft smile of thanks.

"Well, looks like our time has come to an end once again." Harry tugged his suit lightly, putting on a bright smile. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Ducard. Maybe we might meet again. If we do, let's have a drink. My treat." He sent Ra's a wink again before turning. He took two steps before he abruptly stopped. "Oh, almost forget." He clicked his fingers, twisting to face Ra's. "The prince is in his room, most likely fucking a high born or something. If you make it in time, you might have the chance to end his pitiful existence."

Ra's narrowed his eyes at Harry and the two stared at each other for some seconds, before Ra's inclined his head in thank. With a two finger wave at him, Harry walked away, the ever invisible Death by his side.

"Master..." Ra's student called out.

With a sigh filled with exasperation, Ra's turned and stealthily made his way over to the war mongering prince's room, his students in tow. 

* * *

The third time they met, it was in 1912. Harry was in the process of slaughtering an Ungerground filled with slave owners and traders.

Harry, not wanting to see the same thing happen again, kinda stopped the Atlantic Slave Trade from ever occurring. That was one of many divergences he caused to this Universe. Because of his interference - he kinda killed all those who had went with to Africa in the disguise of evangelists - and being one of figure heads - his alter ego by the name of Harrison Dorian - the slavery of black people never happened. Slave trade was a taboo - still is - and anyone found in it will be persecuted. But as for Harry, he just took pleasure in killing them.

With the Sword of Gryffindor in hand, Harry sliced and diced his way through men and women, loudly singing 'I Will Survive'. Those who managed to escape or were attempting to escape were either taken down by Harry's wordless and wandless Killing Curse or by Death. After ten minutes or so, they were done. Harry huffed a breath, swinging his sword to get rid of the blood. Which didn't really work. With a tch, he started looking for a clean cloth to clean one of his priced possessions. In his mission to look for a clean cloth in the room full of bodies, his eyes sighted Ra's. Harry blinked owlishly before grinning widely.

"Ahh! If it isn't the almighty Ra's al Ghul! Or are you still going as Henri?"

"Mr. Potter." Ra's said in a cool voice, looking down at Harry from the ledge he majestically stood on.

"Black." Harry said, grin still in place. "I go by Adrian Black now."

"Well, Mr. Black, it is a surprise to see you once again."

"Same. Although, you did provided me with some fun by making me evade your searches. It's a shame you never caught me." Harry gave a loud dramatic sigh.

Realizing that the man below was teasing him, Ra's gave a rough chuckle. "Unfortunately, you're a tough man to find." Without any further ado, he swiftly jumped off the metal ledge, landing perfectly on his feet. He's not bothered about the blood he stepped in. He casually walked to Harry, who's using a shawl to clean his sword. He stopped in front of the emerald eyed man, who promptly dropped the stained material on the blood flowing floor.

Once he has cleaned most of the blood off the eternally poisoned blade, Harry silently casted a wandless cleaning spell on it, making it shining and pristine. Ra's blinked at the show of magic, slightly awed. The Demon's Head has seen his fair share of mages casting spells, but he has never seen one who does so without words and effortlessly. Without further ado, Harry banished the sword into his pocket dimension, and with a snap of his fingers, he was clothed in tight fitting clothes that look like leather, and a pair of lace up boots. He was clean of any blood, and his short hair is slicked back, with some strands fanning his face.

"I take it you were after them?" Harry jabbed his fingers at the corpses.

"Yes. I thank you for getting rid of them."

Harry placed his hands in his pocket, giving a shrug. "Heh. No problem. Was bored anyways." Someone in the background choked, making Ra's to give the hidden figures a sharp side eye glance.

Ra's turned his sights to Harry, blinking once before cocking a brow. "You killed them... out of boredom?"

"Heyyy. Don't blame me." Harry pouted. "If you lived as long as I have, boredom comes easily."

"Hmm. You have my sympathy." Ra's inclined his head. "I too know the hardship you face. It's satisfying to see a kindred spirit."

Harry's lips tilted into a small, fond smile. A thought suddenly came to his mind and his lips stretched into a wide grin. If he were to be honest, Ra's was slight troubled by it. The dark raven haired man slowly walked over to him, looking up at Ra's.

"Say, why don't we go out?"

Someone, of two persons, in the background made a choking sound, and Ra's couldn't even scold them. He too was having difficulty in processing what the emerald eyed man just said.

"I beg your pardon?"

With his wide grin still in place, Harry repeated his statement. "Go out with me." His reply has Ra's blinking in surprise. Harry removed a hand from his pocket and placed it on Ra's chest. "As compensation for this tedious performance, I ask you accompany me for a drink or two. After all, the night is still young." He got into Ra's' face, their lips almost touching. He gave Ra's' toned chest a soft caress with his fingers.

At first, Ra's wanted to refuse his offer, but the thought of getting to know this perplexing man made him reconsider. After some seconds of contemplation, he agrees.

Harry's grin turns toothy and he retreats, his fingers softly caressing Ra's chin in a seductive way.

"Good. Let's leave the cleaning to your minions then." And with that, Harry started walking over to the warehouse door, an exasperated Ra's al Ghul in tow.

The two made their way over to a fancy restaurant, no doubt expensive. When they walked in, the gathered almost everyone's attention; mostly the women. And who could blame them? Harry wore a leathery like clothes which hides nothing to the imagination, and his looks, especially his piercing luminescent emerald eyes, made him a delightful sight to behold. Ra's too was not lacking in the outwordly handsome department. He wore a black suit with a green coat thrown on his shoulders. The white streak in his perfectly made hair and goatee made him irresistible.

The two were led to a table by the window, flanked by two of Ra's minions. Somehow, those two managed to get suits and Harry blinked in surprise. With a shrug, he dismissed it.

The two had a quite conversation, mostly filled with them dancing around each with word play. After an hour, they both walked out of the restaurant. Those outside whispered in awe as they caught sight of the two handsome men.

With a smirk, Harry leaned up and placed a kiss on Ra's lips, getting gasps of shock from the eavesdropping and staring masses.

"Thank you for the night, Mr. Henri." Harry stepped back, and with a two finger wave, he said, "Until next time. That is, if you can catch me." With a wink, he disappeared with a silent pop.

Gasps of shock and bewilderment erupted all around him. With a sigh, Ra's got into his vehicle and he was driven to the hotel he's currently resided in.

* * *

After that day, Ra's and Harry began a 50 year long game of cat and mouse. No matter how hard Ra's tried to catch Harry, the emerald eyed immortal manages to escape him. That is, until 1962. Ra's managed to finally catch Harry off guard in his hotel room. Let's just say that Harry got his just rewards for leaving the jade eyed man with blue balls for decades.

"Ahh! Dear fucking Merlin!" Harry shouted out with a hoarse voice.

Currently, the two were on his hotel room balcony, laying on the outside bed, under the full moon.

For two hours now, Ra's has been mercilessly torturing his prostate from when he started preparing the emerald eyed immortal till now, and the raven head was shaking with pleasure. He had already cummed three times, the fourth fast approaching. Ra's was heavily battering his prostate, punching the very air out from his lungs. He was on his hands and knees, drooling and shaking like a leaf with the amount of pleasure assaulting his senses. Strong hands held his hips, bringing his ass to meet their owners hard thrusts.

Ra's pace was punishing, and Harry lost track of how many times he reached orgasm only for the feeling to keep growing and growing; never ending.

"Ra- Ra's! I'm... I'm... oh dear sweet fucking Morgana!" Harry's eyes went wide, tears of unfathomable pleasure dripping down his face. His right hand reached behind him and he took hold of Ra's wrist, giving it a harsh and pleading squeeze. "Fuck! Cumming!" Ra's pulled back and thrust his cock harder and even deeper into the immortal, which brought Harry to the edge.

With a hoarse scream, Harry came, cum spurting on the sheets. His body was trembling with exhaustion and over stimulation, but Ra’s was still moving inside him, fucking him through his orgasm. His breath came out harshly and rattled in his throat as he fought to breathe.

Ra's paused in his ministration, and Harry's knees took that moment to give out. He collapsed on the bed, right hand gripping the sheets. His face was turned to the side, harsh breath escaping from his red and swollen lips. His eyes were hazy, unable to see. His hips were still being held tightly and up by Ra's calloused hands, his dull fingers digging into his olive skin.

Above him, Ra's was breathing heavily, cock still buried deep in Harry's twitching, velvet heat. With a rouge smirk, he gave a gentle thrust, getting an exhausted whimper out from Harry. With a deep and breathy chuckle, Ra's withdrew from Harry, his heavy cock leaving a trail of cum and lube rushing down Harry's legs. The dark haired immortal whimpered loudly, body giving a twitch. Ra's slowly turned Harry to lie on his back, leaning over him. Ra's placed a hand over Harry's head, the other holding his hip. He positioned the fattened head of his member, butting against Harry's glistening, quivering hole.

Ra's let's go of Harry's hips and used his right hand to guide his thick length slowly into Harry's heat; teasingly pushing past the convulsing ring of the emerald eyed immortal's entrance. Ra's smirk stretched when the over sensitive hole easily let it in; the sensitive walls of Harry enveloping and twitching around him. Harry gave a loud whimper as Ra's softly made his way in, looking into hungry eyes.

"I'm afaird it isn't quite yet over, Beloved." Ra's said. "I am still yet to cum."

Harry looked up at Ra's with drowsy eyes, drinking him in.

Ra’s looked dishelved, his composure completely broken. His signature well-combed hair was hanging loose over his his face. His sharp jade eyes shone with hunger and lust, and they practically devoured the wreaked form of Harry under him. He was coated in light sheen of sweat, his muscles bulging. The moon shone on him, bringing out his beauty.

Harry felt his cock twitch in interest, and the raven head whimpered in tiredness. Ra's leaned over and drew him into a filthy kiss, tongues running over each over. With another whimper, Harry widened his legs, giving Ra's more room to settle in.

Ra's pulled back, jade eyes boring into vivid emerald. With a rougish smirk, he bottomed out, drawing a gasp from Harry's lips.

Ra's reached out and gently ran his fingers through Harry’s sweat dampened dark locks. Harry whimpered and leaned into the touch. Ra’s leaned in further and rand his tongue up the immortal's neck, biting and sucking on it, adding more marks to Harry's body. Harry gasped, hands gripping the rumpled sheets.

"You're _mine_." Ra's whispered into his ear, voice rough with need. "No one else will have you. You _belong_ only to me. Understand?"

"Ye- yes." Harry gasped out.

With a cruel smirk, Ra's pulled away, looking down at the trembling beauty underneath him. His movement had his hot length to lightly move inside of his lover; who choke out a hybrid sound between a sob and cry, body trembling more in pure over stimulation.

"Scream for me, Beloved."

With that order, Ra's snapped his hips and Harry complied. The raven head's back arched off the bed, his eyes going wide as a harsh and long scream of pleasure erupted from his lips. Ra’s doesn’t waste time to take up his punishing pace of before.

Harry screamed, moaned and cried; breathe coming out in large, choked out huffs as his lungs burned with the struggle to breath. His eyes went blank and umseeing, tears steadily dripping down his face. A thin line of drool made it's way from his parted lips and down his chin. His face was red with blush, as were his ears and neck.

Ra's thrusts tortured his over sensitive prostrate once more, taking him high into ecstasy and making him see stars. Ra's reached down once more and took Harry's mouth into a punishing kiss, never once haltering his pace. The raven head tried to battle with the Demon's Head tongue, but his well aimed thrusts distracted him, making him to lose the fight. Like his cock, Ra's tongue ravished Harry's mouth, making the immortal to moan in ecstasy.

Harry laid a hand on Ra's back, another hand holding his head, fingers curled tightly in his locks. His legs were wrapped around Ra's waist, toes curled in immersed pleasure. With a grin around Harry's lips, Ra's tugged the dark head immortal upright to sit in his laps. His right arm wrapped itself around Harry's waist, fingers digging into his skin. His left hand held the back of Harry's head, fingers buried in tussled dark curls. Harry clinged to Ra's back, fingers digging into hard muscles as Ra's continued to thrust into him. This position made the large cock to move deeply into him, reaching his stomach.

Harry moaned loudly into Ra's mouth, breathing out harshly. With a growl, Ra's moves back, allowing both of them to break for air. He focused his attention on Harry's already bruised neck, licking, sucking and biting it. Harry let's out a whimper, beating his neck more so that Ra's will have more access to it.

When Ra's was satisfied with the marks on Harry's neck, he moved back. He first went slow before he paused his thrusts for a moment, taking Harry's face into his hand. He looked into hazy, feisty eyes. Harry gave him a tired smile.

"After 200 plus years, I finally have you." Ra's said softly. He allowed Harry to run a shaky hand through his disheveled hair, dampened by the sweat of their rigorous activity.

Harry looked down into slices of jade as he caresses Ra's face. He leaned down to kiss him, but due to how fucked out he was, he misses and instead lands a kiss on Ra's jawline. The Demon's Head smirked in part amusement and smugness. He leaned up and took Harry's lips into a soft kiss, drawing a pleased moan from him. The two softly explored each other's mouth and after a minute or two, they pulled back, gasping softly for breath.

This was the first time Harry has felt like this. By no means was he celibate; it's just hard to come across someone with skills such as this when he's in bottom mode. Well, Ra's _is_ an immortal, so it's obvious that he'll have more knowledge - like Harry - about the human body. But by Merlin's Balls, Harry didn't think it will be as intense like this. Looks like that Lazarus Pit was useful for more than immortality after all.

Still staring into emerald eyes, Ra's started moving his hips. He started slowly, drawing out soft moans from swollen cherry lips. After a moment, he increased the tempo, and soon, Ra's has resumed his previous punishing pace.

Both of Ra's hands secured themselves around Harry's hips, raising the moaning man up and down his rod, sucking his nipples. Not satisfied, Ra's hands traveled to his ass, grabbing the rump and spreading it wider. Harry screamed as the jade eyed immortal started to plough himself deeper and harder into his channel; his emerald eyes going wide.

The next six minutes was filled with moans, screams, groans - from Ra's -, words of encouragement and praise - from Ra's again -, incoherent babbling from Harry and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

" _Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh! Ra's! R-Ra's... I... I can’t..."_

"Almost there, _Habid_." Ra's grunted out. He could feel his arms fast approaching. With a low tch, he grabs hold of Harry's hips again, tightly digging his fingers into his skin. "Brace yourself. Beloved." He breathed, his words a harsh, final warning before he started to thrust like a demon.

"AHH!" Harry screamed, fingers digging into Ra's back once again, leaving red lines in their wake _. "Oh! Ugh! Fuck!" H_ e arched his back, his face looking at the moon. " _Sto-! I! Ahh! I can't!"_ Just like last time, he comes undone, untouched. His orgasm had some of his magic coming undone, shattering windows in their vicinity. Death, who was on a stand by, repaired them with an exasperated sigh.

Ra's managed to thrust in five times into the tight, quivering heat, before cumming, finally.

With a groan, he slowly laid Harry on the bed. Harry looked out of it, his glowing emerald eyes fixed on the bright moon. He must have passed out, seeing as when he gains coherence, he and Ra's were lying inside, bodies cleaned if any fluid. With a moan, he slowly turned, laying his head on Ra's chest.

The jade eyed immortal laid a chaste kiss on his forehead, making him to sigh in contentment.

Never again was he going to cock tease an immortal assassin, who's a master in fucking.

With that thought in mind, Harry drifted off into sleep, worn out and sore.

* * *

Harry and Ra's began a nice relationship, and they have been going on for about 20 years now. By no means were they bonded to celibacy when it came to fucking others. It was more like an open relationship. But everytime they came together, Ra's pounded into Harry - literally - the reasons why he was, and will always be, the best.

Their relationship wasn't all about sex. They helped each other out once in a while with irritating problems. Like now.

Ra's was in Nanda Parbat, having a meeting with his most trusted followers. The tea was served and they all waited for Ra's to take a sip. In meetings like this, Ra's is meant to take the first sip before the others will follow. Rules and all that.

Before he could place the cup to his lips, a hand gently collects it. Ra's eyes snapped open, going narrowed and sharp. He snapped his neck towards the perpetrator, ready to kill them for their insolence. He heaved an exasperated sigh when he saw who it was.

"How many times have I told you to not drop in unannounced?"

"Countless." The voice grinned out.

Ra's sighed again, giving the man before him a tired look. " _Habid_..."

"Yes, yes. I know." Harry rolled his eyes, flicking his free hand. "I apologise for my intrusion. But how could I miss this? Especially when there's tea served!"

With another sigh, Ra's motioned for his still tensed followers to stand down. Out of ten of them, only three of them knew of Harry's existence. For some reason, five of them still remained stiff, staring strongly at Harry. That made him suspicious, and he narrowed his eyes at them.

Harry, the little shit that he is, raised the cup in cheers, grinning at them. Without further ado, he gingerly sips the tea, moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh, that really hits the spot." He smacked his lips together, eyes closed. "Ahh, yes... I can taste the flavours." He opened his eyes, which were a sharp as a dagger. "What's in here again?"

Harry's tone and question has him going stiff in alert. After living on and off with the emerald eyed immortal, he could pick out some his tone and body language. This here screamed danger. But for who?

"I can taste the sencha, hojicha, matcha- oh! There's even a hint of gyokuro in there! Also is that-" He smacked his lips again, taking a thinking expression. "Is that White Snakeroot I taste? Or is it Deadly Nightshade?

Ra's followers all jumped up, looking at Harry with either wide or narrowed eyes. Ra's slowly stood up, facing Harry with sharp jade eyes.

"Huh, looks like it's a mix of both." With a shrug, he took a another sip, this one longer. He heaved a loud, content sigh. "They're so faint that they will be missed under the taste of the other tea spices." He knocked the remaining tea back, dropping the tea cup loudly on the table. He turned to Ra's, giving him an amused grin. "My my, lover of mine. Who have you angered to poison you so?"

"Poison?!" Al-Owal shouted, walking over to Harry. Although blanked face, Harry could feel his worry.

"Honestly, _Habibi_ , you're losing your touch." Harry chuckled.

Ra's gritted his teeth, clenching his gloved hands into fists. "Who?"

"Dummy one, two, three, four, five and six." Harry sang out, pointing at them. Said mentioned assassins go stiff, some denying and some tight lipped. "And that's not counting the rest waiting on stand by. Honestly _Habibi_ , you should call me once in a while to do some spring cleaning. It's bad luck keeping traitors in your midst."

Ra's cocked a brow at him. "I take it you have taken care of them?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "Although, I thought they will be more fun. Turns out they're as weak as ants. Very easy to squash." He sighed out dramatically. Ra's opened his mouth to ask another question but Harry hurriedly replied. "And no, I didn't kill them. Just maimed and bruised them. They're tied outside. You can deal with them in your free time."

Seeing as they were caught red handed, the traitorous six dropped the act, drawing their weapons. "Down with the demon!" One of them shouted before they rushed at them.

With a wide grin, Harry materialises the Sword of Gryffindor into his hand. "So, do you want them dead or decapitated?"

" _Alive_ , Habib." Ra's deadpanned, unseathing his sword.

"Spoil sport." Harry said with a pout, before they joined the fight.

* * *

Their blissful relationship came to an end in 1996. After Harry told Ra's the source of his immortality, the jade eyed man has been getting crazy ideas, one of them being using his friend to reduce the human population.

Harry was crazy and blood thirsty, but he wasn't _that_ deranged. He still had morals, and global genocide just wasn't his cup of tea.

In the snowy training ground of Nanda Parbat, stood Harry and Ra's. Both were breathing heavily, having just ended a twenty minutes fight. They both have shallow cuts on their body, bleeding sluggishly.

With a tired sigh, Harry banished his sword into his pocket dimension before flickering before Ra's. The Demon's Head flinched back a little as Harry's sudden appearance.

With a sad smile, the emerald eyed man placed a palm on Ra's bleeding cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Seconds later, he pulled back, and with a teary smile, he said, "Goodbye." before silently popping away.

****

* * *

Harry met Bruce in 2014, during one of Wayne Enterprise's ball. He was there to represent his pharmaceutical company, which he started three years again - and was flourishing too. He was outside, staring at the night sky when Jason, 12 years old then, joined him.

Harry loved kids - he did have three with his beloved Ginny after all - and Jason was no exception. He might have been tough to talk to for some few minutes but he managed to get through the kid. For the next hour or so, the two talk about nothing and everything.

It was when Bruce, along with Richard and Barbara, came looking for him that their conversation ended. With a loud and cheery voice, Jason introduced him to Bruce.

He could see the very moment Bruce fell for him. And who wouldn't? With waist long wavy hair in a loose braid, a three piece suit - without the jacket - hugging his body like a second skin and trousers that moved and shone like latex. All in all, he looked like a snack.

For two years, they played around each other. If it wasn't for Jason telling them to get a fucking grip and fuck already, they wouldn't have come together.

On December 2017, on New Year's Eve, Bruce proposed to Harry. Seeing as marriage is something that he hadn't tried since coming to this Universe, he accepted. Besides, just like Ra's, he has fallen in love with Bruce.

On April 17th, 2018, Harry's momentary happy life with Bruce crumbled with the death of Jason. Unlike the other bat kids, Harry loved Jason more, going to the point of dotting on the boy like a mother would. Harry was there to comfort Bruce, but it seemed that his presence wasn't welcomed much.

Sure, he kept secrets, but so does Bruce. With a sigh, he left, after giving Bruce a comforting kiss. Later on, Harry will find out he wasn't the only one who comforted Bruce that night.

A year later, they broke up. Well, more like Harry dumped his cheating ass and left. And what a fool he was, happy to inform Bruce of the good news. It wasn't a good news when a cat obsessed woman was giving him the same thing, but earlier. 

Three years later, Jason showed up on his doorstep. Looks like he was resurrected a year after he left Bruce. When he told Harry that it was Ra's who resurrected him, the emerald eyed man heaved an exasperated sigh. Of course he was the one. His guilt about being the cause of a child's death, especially a child loved by Harry, made him break his vow against using the Pit on already dead people.

Harry laughed himself silly when Jason narrated how he trashed Bruce's ass. Their conversation was halted by the appearance of a sleepy three year old Thomas. Jason's jaw dropped when Harry told him who the child's parents were.

That day, Harry told Jason the truth about his life; a sleeping Thomas in his arms.

****

* * *

A year later saw Harry looking down at his new born daughter in tired exasperation. Jason was grinning by the corner, eyes shinning with amusement. Mort, in their human form, had the look of fond exasperation on their face.

"Don't. Say it." Harry grounded out at Jason, whose grin widened the more.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Jason raised up his hands in a universal sign of surrender, voice cheery and bright.

Harry gave him a flat stare, which was not effective with his tussled look.

It was all Ra's fault.

Harry, with a good heart, went over to Nanda Parbat to thank Ra's for bringing Jason back to life. One thing led to another and then bam! He was in his ex's bed, getting his very soul fucked right out of him. At that moment of brain numbing ecstasy, he forget that he never ended the procreation spell he casted on himself years ago to have a child for Bruce. And the result of his one night stand with his immortal ex is the birth of his sweet, chubby cheeks Lillian.

Harry watched with a smile as Tom poked his new sister's cheek, waking the baby up. She gave a grumpy whimper, making him to stop. With an amused huff, he gently layed the baby in her brother's arms, setting his arms right. Jason walked up to them and sat on the bed, looking proudly at Lillian. Mort shadowed to Harry side, gazing down at them with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

"And that's how I met your fathers. The end."

Thomas and Lillian groaned as Harry's story came to an end.

After the appearance of the Justice League, they have both been asking questions. Two weeks later, Harry gave in to their inquires. That night, he decided to them them everything, except for the sex of course. He first told them about his Universe before telling about about his meetings with their father.

"Now then, time for bed." He clapped his hand, giving them a wide grin. They both tried to protest, but they yawned widely, putting an end to their argument. He tucked them in, kissing their foreheads. Seconds later, they were gone, breathe evening. With a flick of his fingers, the lights dimmed out and he left their room.

Harry made his way over to his room and began to undress. When he has dumped his clothes in the hamper, leaving him naked, he turned to the figure hiding in the shadow by the corner of the room.

"You know, it's wrong for you to sneak into someone's home, especially their room."

The figure slowly walked out of the shadow and into the light. Emerald met jade.

"Hello, _Habid_."

"Ra's." Harry folded his arms, not bothered by an intruder seeing his nakedness. After all, this isn't the first time Ra's has seen him naked. "Why are you here?"

"A good father visits his daughter."

Harry closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, before opening them again. "How?"

The jade eyed immortal walked up to him, saying down at him with sharp eyes. Eyes filled with anger. "One of Batman's protege slipped it out when they came to fight me weeks before. It took sometime for me to find your location."

Harry sighed again, cussing Wayne and his loud mouthed brats. He arched a brow at Ra's, cocking his hip and placing a hand on it. "Have you come to kill me and take her then?"

Ra's sighed. " _Habid_ , you and I both know I'll lose. I just came to ask why?"

Harry snorted in bemusement. "You talk as if you don't know yourself." He rolled his eyes. "How the fuck did you even fucking get in? There are like 20 wards on this house."

Ra's frowned in disapproval. "Profanity is unbecoming of you, _Habid_."

"Suck a cock." Harry drawled out, giving Ra's a sneer.

Ra's narrowed his sharp jade eyes at him in irritation, but decides to let it go. "I struck a deal with Felix Faust."

Harry groaned in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One of these days, I'm gonna kill that fucker."

They stayed in tensed silence for some seconds, before Ra's spoke again.

"You really weren't going to tell me about our child?"

Harry snorted. "Fuck no. You made it very clear after my reveal that you clearly wanted to use me. Why tell you about her existence when you're only going to use her too." He slowly walked past Ra's, head turned and staring into his jade eyes. "Don't take me for a fool, Ra's al Ghul. Bear it in mind that I'm far older than you."

Ra's grabbed his arm and Harry retaliated by punching him on his stomach. Ra's lets go of his arm and he skidded back due to the force of the punch. With a snarl, Harry ordered Mort to raise a silencing ward around the kids bedroom, making sure that they will be deep asleep.

With a glare, Ra's lunged at him. The two engaged in a fist battle, blocking and trading blows with each other. Harry's room became a mess. Three minutes later, their fight came to an end when Ra's cornered Harry, pressing the emerald eyed man against the wall. They were both breathing heavily, breath hitting each other's face.

Without hesitation, Harry pressed his mouth against Ra's, who returned his kiss. With a flick of his hand, Harry had his baby daddy naked. He wrapped his legs around Ra's waist, moaning into his mouth when their members rubbed together. With untold strength, Ra's lifted Harry and walked over to his bed. He flung the raven head on it, and before Harry could move, he covered the emerald eyed immortal with his body.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Harry magically prepared himself. When Ra's' fingers probed his hole, he's met with slick and heat. With a grin around Harry's lip, he used the slick on his fingers to coat his cock before gently entering that velvet his.

Ra's gently thrusted into Harry three times to loosen his hole a bit before taking a fast, punishing pace.

For the next hour, Ra's fucked Harry into oblivion, in different styles and positions. The raven head silently thank the gods above that he ordered Mort to ward his kids room. With how loud he was screaming, crying and moaning, those two would have made their way here by now. After Harry came for the third time, and Ra's only once, the emerald immortal collapsed on his bed, Ra's following him and going limp on his back.

With a groan, Ra's removed his cock from Harry's quivering hole. He gently arranged the man on his bed. When he moved to head to the bathroom for a wash cloth, Harry weakly flicked his hand and the two, as well as the bed sheets, were cleaned of body fluids. The messed up room began to rearrange itself into order. With a pleased grin, Ra's joined Harry on the bed, spooning the wizard against himself.

Two minutes later found Harry sleeping, snoring softly into Ra's toned chest. With a smile, the Demon's Head slowly detangled himself from Harry. Still naked, he heads outside, to the balcony. He passed through the open doors, moving the curtains aside.

With a smirk, he regards the brooding figure by his side with the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Detective."

"Ra's." Batman grunted out.

"I take it that you heard everything that just took place?" His question has Batman glaring. With a chuckle, he turned to face him. "Let's make one thing clear between us. Harry is _mine_. Your failed history with him has given me another chance to be with him." Batman's glare became hotter. With a chuckle, he added, "And don't worry, I'll take good care of your son."

"Like you did with Damian?" The Bat growled out.

"Damian's training wasn't only part of my doing. His mother had a hand in his becoming." He gave an amused smile. "Besides, Harry and my daughter are not the same. He'll gladly kill me if I do anything his children don't want to be part of."

Inside the room, Harry moaned loudly, turning in the emerald silk sheets. With a fond smile, Ra's started making his way back inside the room.

"Once again, Detective, you lost. And it's all by your own doing." With a chuckle, the Demon's Head walked back into the room, heading back to the bed. He spooned Harry to his chest, burying his nose into sandalwood scented hair.

Harry, who was awake, smirked against Ra's skin.

Once again, he forgot about the reprocreation spell. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... yeah... that just happened. Excuse me while I go die of embarrassment 😖😖😖
> 
> Hope yall liked it. I had to do some annoying calculations for this fic😩. 
> 
> Once again, I so don't know when I'm adding another rare fic to this series. So, until next time peps☻☻


End file.
